


Wings Can Burn Too

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel-centric, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, eh, even more - freeform, not a regular updater, not even gonna kiss in about 3 or 4 chapters, probably not gonna have a Dean POV, sorry for that, this is mostly angst tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. </p><p>Cas is a straight A's student, but not your typical "nerd". He likes drawing and sitting at the back of the class. He has 1 friend, Charlie. She resembles his own dead sister, Rachel. Charlie has her same green eyes, same complexion. She was almost Rachel, but Charlie has red, flaming hair.<br/>Castiel lives a tragic life, with his loving mom and sister dead after a car crash that happened years ago, brothers that hate each other, and a drunk father that hates both Gabriel, Cas' favourite brother, and Cas himself, for being gay.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean has a similar story only a few know about. His mother, dead because of a fire, still haunts his dreams, making him feel guilty even though he didn't do anything wrong. He was only four. He has a little brother, Sam, whom he protects from a drunk father. He blames Dean for his mothers' death, and beats him every time he has the chance. Dean is kind of your typical "jock", but he actually is much alike Castiel. He doesn't like sharing feelings, so Dean mostly keeps his sentiments bottled up. </p><p>Little they know, they're the love of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawings and Snickers

_"Don't worry Cassie! Luci is still not home, and he'll never notice that we're about to prank him!" whispered Michael, Castiel's oldest brother. "Okay. Pinky promise?" said ten-year-old Cas, afraid that his older brother's twin would catch them._

_"Pinky promise." replied Mike, smiling._

_Michael never smiled after that. The whole family never smiled after that. At that time, Mike and Lucifer were both almost fifteen, and happiness filled their hearts. The Novaks were a happy and joyful family. They made barbecues every two weeks, and invited all their neighbors and cousins over._

_Now they never do that, and only three Novaks are living in that house. Bartholomew Novak, the head of the Novak family, was a content and radiant man at that time, since his wife was alive. Mary Margaret Novak was a joyful woman in her mid-forties. She always wore a smile to work, and brought light to the family. Right after her death, nothing was ever the same..._

_"Okay, Mike. But remember, you promised!" smiled young Castiel Novak._

_***_

An alarm clock waked me up from my dream. I start forgetting it though, and I don't want to forget. It was about my family before the car accident that killed my mother and my sister.

I almost died in the ambulance. My mom was lucky. She died instantly. Lucifer and Michael missed it, and thank God Anna turned out to be okay. Gabriel had his leg trapped in a seat, and I was knocked out. The car stopped so fast that my head hit the front seat. My sister wasn't that lucky though. She suffered until her heart stopped in the hospital. Both of her legs were broken and she lost a lot of blood. She was in agony, and I am both grateful and regretful I didn't get to see her. I couldn't even say goodbye... And I still miss her.

I was ten and my brother Gabriel was twelve. Lucifer and Michael, the twins, were fifteen. Anna was thirteen and Rachel was just eight. My mother and father were in love, and after the crash he just turned into a drunken assbutt. It's like he's not even with us anymore. Everyone in our family just stopped feeling things, and I'm pretty sure that Lucifer hates us all. He left the house the moment he turned 18. Well, Micheal forced him to do so. Michael stayed until graduation. Anna is still near, and Gabriel lives with us.  
  
"Cassie! Breakfast!" How I _hate_ that nickname.

"Coming! And don't call me Cassie!" I walked downstairs in my pajamas. Breakfast is as quiet as usual, and father makes the same comments he does everyday.

"You faggots ready for school? Get the hell outta my house. I don't wanna see your sorry asses in here any longer than the necessary, so get out as soon as possible! _I can't wait for the last one to turn eighteen... God bless my soul. I need a fucking break..._ "

He mumbles a lot, by the way.

"Dad, I can't get out. I'm in my pjs... And I need a shower too. I bet Gabe needs one too, and then we will be ready to go... And I need shampoo... And a razor blade... The other one broke in half last week..." He took a deep breath. "K, but just so you know, I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT WHEN FINISHED! AND DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE ON ME FAG! About that shampoo and razor blades, I don't give two flying fucks. Buy them yourself. I give you money for some reason, don't I?. _And I need the money for more beer... It's running low..._ " I didn't even ask permission to stand up and go upstairs. Father went to the kitchen mumbling about the beer to himself. Thank God he didn't beat us or something. Gabe and I already got used to it. My other siblings never got punched at, it's just Gabe and I, because of _that_  mistake we made.

I looked around my room, trying to find the money for supplies. My wallet was empty, and I had only four dollars in my backpack. Well, I will just have to survive without shampoo.

Other people have it worse, right?

My dad was watching TV with the last beer in hand when I came downstairs.

"What time is it? Where is Gabe?"

He looked at me with 'The Look' and said "7:30. Run, faggot. And Gabriel is already outside."

Oh well, crap. I'm late. "I'll go upstairs and change clothes"

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and changed into the usual. A tan trench coat and a blazer with a blue tie. And a white shirt, of course. I got out through the window of my room so my dad couldn't see me. Gabriel was waiting for me out in the car he bought.

My brother is 19 and he can go wherever he wants, but he doesn't want me alone with my dad. "Hey. You ready?" I looked at him and sigh. "Yes. Please, can we go?" He nodded and turned the key to turn on the ignition.   
  
"You sure you wanna go to school today?" I looked at Gabe. "Yes. I don't want to miss class."  
  
***  
  
"Be safe Cassie. Don't do anything stupid OK?"said Gabriel.  I nodded and walked away. I hate school. I always did. People keep staring at my bruises and ask how I got them. I just hate that. I hate it even more when professors ask about them, and stare at you like you're a puppy that just got run over a bus. Even though I do not have any bruises that are visible right now, everyone keeps asking how I get them. I do not say anything. And since I didn't talk to anyone, everyone just ignored me.  
  
I stopped trying to make friends after my dad figured out that I'm gay and started beating me up. It's just easier. Nobody gets hurt. But, I do have one friend. Charlie Bradbury. I love her (as a friend), and she is a lesbian. She didn't judge me back then, and we are pretty close now. She knows everything about me and I trust her. She has helped me a lot of times. And since she knows what it's like to be gay, she supported me when I needed it the most.  
  
I saw Dean Winchester arrive in his 67' Chevy Impala with his brother, Sam. I've talked to him once. Maybe twice. I bet he doesn't even know who I am. Gabe has a crush on Sam. Yes, he still does. That is the only reason he drives me to school. I have a crush on Dean. We were talking about it one day when our dad came home drunk. He heard us and punched us for the first time. Since that moment he refers to us as 'faggots'  
  
I didn't notice I was staring until Dean narrowed his eyes. He looked at me for a second and got out of the car to wave to his friends.

He'll never talk to me.  
  
I went to my locker to take out my things. I looked at my schedule and sighed. I have double chemistry. Dean is in that class. Oh great. I closed my locker, and saw Dean talking to his guy friends Benny and Garth. Garth is a little awkward, but rumor has it that he's like a family friend.

I made my way to chemistry, thinking that he's just too 'awesome' for me.  
  
***  
  
I got to class late. Great. I went to the back of the room,  not even bothering to say hi to anyone. Mr. Singer pretty much ignored me. 

As always, Dean seated in the middle with Benny and Jo. I could stare at him all day if a wanted too, but 1. people could see me (I bet everyone knows but I prefer to stay low) and 2. he could see me.   
  
Class technically started like 10 minutes ago, but and Mr. Singer (I think he's Dean's uncle or something) starts writing on the board.  
  
"Shut up ya idjits. I have a class to start and we're late. Open your books on page 47..."  
  
I get pretty bored with chemistry. I mean, it's 'cool', but I'm not going to study anything related to it in the University. I have an A for it anyway. I took out my sketchbook and started drawing. Imagine what angel wings would look like if they we're burned. You know, like if they'd been literally burning. Like in Hell. I guess it looks good. Burned corners and coal-black feathers. The body will be hard to draw, and I don't have that much time. I like wings alone better anyway. I don't know why I like drawing wings, but I guess it's nice. I smiled at my work. It's "cool", I guess.  
  
Class passes by fast enough. Nothing interesting happens. I walk to my next class, English. Charlie is in that class. Thank God for that. One could say we're siblings. She's like a sister to me, even though I have/had two. She kind of like reminds me of her.

Rachel.

She had brown, curly hair and green eyes. Her eyes were similar to Dean's. Even though she was my sister, she was pretty, and Charlie is almost a copy of her. Charlie has red hair, though.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" said Charlie. I faked a smile. "Good enough. How about you? How's your mom? I promise I'll go with you next time." She looked down.   
  
"Thanks Cas, and no, she still hasn't woken up. I guess I'll never see her again. I mean, after all these years I really don't know if she'll actually wake up." Oh, I hate when she talks about this. I shouldn't have mentioned that. Her mom is in a coma because Charlie called her from a pajama party to pick her up. Her mom crashed that day. I think that's why we're so close. We've both been through a lot.  
  
"Come on, Charlie. You and I both know that she will eventually wake up! It's just a matter of time." She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll go to the hospital today after school to read her The Hobbit. You know, since she read it to me like, every night. Hey, you wanna come with me this time? We can both read to her." I grin at that comment. I love reading out loud.  
  
"Of course I'll go. I promise." She gave a real smile and we sat together at the back corner of the class, opposite of the door and in front of the teacher's desk. It's my favorite spot. I can do anything while doing activities because the computer blocks the view. I sometimes use my phone, but not that often. Mrs. Jody Mills is our English teacher, even though she says her dream was to be a fed. Or a police woman. Or something like that. She almost got fired last year for going out with Mr. Singer, but they broke up because of that. They made a cute couple though, I liked seeing them together.

  
"Good morning class. Today we'll start with the analysis of the novel we're reading, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, -" I tuned her out and finish what I started. My drawing is good enough. Now I added some feathers falling and some fire-ish background. I hate drawing with colour, so it's all black and white. Even though I have colours I really neve-   
  
"Nice drawing Cas!"  
  
I almost jumped off my chair.  
  
"Charlie! Don't scare me like that!" She chuckled.   
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry Cas. I didn't mean to scare you." I rolled my eyes and continued working. I actually did not take any notes on that class, but oh well. I have an A for English anyway. And I've read the book. Twice.

***  
  
The day went by so fast I did not even notice it was 4:00 pm. The bell rang for us to leave just in time. I got out to catch a glimpse of Dean laughing at a joke. I smiled and looked away before he could see me. He looks so cute when he laughs...  
  
Gabe doesn't show up until 5:15 because of his classes, but I really don't mind. I stayed around the parking lot near the history department and started drawing. A new drawing. But this time it's not angel wings. It's the tree Anna planted in her fifth birthday. It turned out to be a huge tree. I mean, huge as an oak tree, and since we were a religious family, and the tree was unusually gigantic, we called it "The Tree of Grace". It is beautiful. It was planted 16 years ago, and I'm pretty sure it is still growing. It covers up pretty much all of the backyard of our house.  
  
I began drawing it. I heard someone talking so I just listened to my music. Specifically AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. 'Stairway to Heaven' played and I smiled. I like that song. It's one of my favorites. I saw the jocks playing football near me, on the field. I could perfectly work out where Dean was. He was a quarterback, and he's just the perfect stereotype. Jock with fantastic good-looks and a fantastic life. I mean, I don't know him very much, but I think his life's pretty good. I don't judge, but he's always smiling and happy. I can't even take a shower and feel sorry for myself. I look at myself in the mirror and see something repulsive that is wishing to be dead.

I stared to long. Dean is staring,  _again._ I should probably stop that. I kept drawing for an hour or so, and when I looked away, Gabriel was with his car outside, waving me with his cellphone in hand. I should probably look at my messages.

**Gabriel (17:09):**

**im there. where r u?**

**wait nvm i saw u**

**hellloo??**

**cas?**

**pick up the god damn phone**

I answered while I was walking.

**Me (17:11):**

**I'm walking towards you.**

**Hello Gabe by the way.**

 I made my way to his car, not being able to look away from Dean, who has doing some push ups. He's so hot... plus the field was wet, since it rained yesterday. I got in and tuned Gabe out. I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't care about his day at college.

" - but yeah, college was OK today. I met this new guy today, he's cute! And, I think he's gay! Cas, did you at least hear me? I think I found my new Sam! Wait a second... Was that Dean?  _The_ Dean Winchester? Did you talk to him? Did you see Sam? Fuck! _I need him out of my head..._ Caaaaaaaas listen to me!" I snapped out of my thoughts and actually heard Gabe.

"God, you look stressed. Here, have a Snickers. It's one of my personal favorites and you need one." He winked and took out a Snickers bar from his pocket. "Fine. I just want to go home and listen to music alone." He left me alone after that.

When we got home, father was sleeping, so I took the opportunity to work on a physics project. I turned on some Led Zeppelin and worked, since the thing was for tomorrow and I haven't even started.


	2. Physics Projects and Skinny Jeans

_"Hey buddy. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I'm pretty sure we'll never finish it. You know us!" said almost-sixteen-year-old Michael._

_Truth is, when the Novaks started any project, they never finished it. You name it. The typical brick grill that is usually located near the pool for guests or barbecues? Never finished. The actual pool? It's not even painted. The space for the dog the would actually buy later? Nope. Back then, the family (the boys, actually) wanted a tree house. Everyone in the neighborhood had one, and why couldn't they have one?_

_"I don't know, Michael. Father already bought the wood... And everyone has one, even the Talbots! Bela has the most awesomest treehouse in the whole neighborhood! It has two floors and a swing! I want that!" a very young and naive Castiel said to his big brother. Actually, Castiel only wanted the house so that he could be cool at school and have at least one friend._

_“You know what? Don’t worry. I’ll do it with Lucifer and Anna. You go and have a good time with Gabe. I’ll see you later!”_

_"Okay, Michael. Bye!"_

***

My neck hurts, my eyes feel like they're about to blow up, and I have dry saliva on my chin. _I fell asleep on my project._ I looked around for my cellphone to see the time, but Gabriel burst in my room. "Cas, why the fuck are you just waking up? I've been waiting for you since 7:30!" 

"Crap! What time is it? I fell asleep on my project... Oh my God! The physics project! It's due today!" I said, as I paced around my room looking for my cellphone. I was having a mini panic attack. I have a B- in physics, and I absolutely hate it. I finally found my cellphone, and it read 7:42. "Crap! I'm late! You're late! And I have Biology first thing in the morning! With  _Yates!_ " Gabriel looked at me and smirked.

"Ah, I remember Yates. Tough guy. Anyway, gotta go, so get your shit together and MOVE!" said Gabe. I started packing my things and dressing up. I don't multitask very well though. I ended up with my shirt in my bag and my trousers the other way around. I slowed down and took my shirt out and buttoned it up. I gave up on my trousers so I just threw them on my bed and took my skinny jeans. I was halfway through my pants when my phone started ringing. It read Gabriel. I answered the call.

"Cas! I'm gonna arrive to college at 3 in the morning tomorrow at this pace! Hurry the fuck up!" He hung up after that. I was finally ready after two minutes and jumped off the window. I didn't want to even be in the presence of mt father. That would depress me even more. I walked through the backyard to Gabriel's car, just in time, because he was actually leaving.

"Finally! I waited for eternities! Sorry Cas, I needed to leave. I'm late. And you're late too!  _Great!_ Okay, we gotta run. Buckle up!" Gabriel laughed and just then, the engine roared with life. Since the car crash my bothers and sisters were very careful when it came to driving, so it really confused me. What was Gabriel's problem? He is never like this. I was having a mini panic attack, and I think he noticed.

“Hey, buddy, I’m –“

“Don’t ‘buddy’ me’.”

“Fine, Cas. I’m sorry. I just need to arrive early to school. Remember the guy I told you about yesterday? You know the guy in medicine that everyone calls ‘Dr. Sexy’? Well, he kind of asked me out and I’m really freaking out right now because Dr. Sexy! And, I can finally forget Sam!” He smiled. It was very obvious that the guy was excited. He kept humming a song and tapping his fingers.

“We’re here, Cas. Come on dude, get out and have a nice day!” Gabriel knew that no day was ever even slightly happy, but I was in a good mood, so I smiled at him.

“OK. I’ll see you at the same time. Bye!” Gabe grinned and waved. He drove away in a second. He was in a hurry. I turned around and walked in to school. The entrance was full of people, as usual, and the lockers next to it were crowded. I walked past the Spanish department and History, which were right next to each other. The marble staircase that leads to the Math department was also crowded, and the lockers on the hallway that leads to the English department were empty. Thank God my locker is right there. Most people have lockers in other parts of the school grounds, but this part of it only has about thirty or forty lockers.

I took out my things and walked to my first class, Biology. It’s at the other side of the school. You have to walk past the Assembly Hall towards the Science department; either walk upstairs or keep walking and take another stairs that are nearer to get there. Class starts in about two minutes, so I should probably get going.

I did the whole walk and got there in record time. Mr. Yates wasn't outside, and everyone was freezing outside the heated classroom. Our professor finally walked out of his office (offices are right inside the classroom in the science building) and greeted us all.

“Good morning students.”

“Good morning, sir.” chanted everyone.

“You know the routine. Go in, and I don’t want to hear a sound. Girls first.” All girls went in and sat in their designated places. Mr. Yates is very strict when it comes to sitting and talking. He, according to the ‘legend’ some other generation created, once gave a suspension to the troublemaker of the year because he threw a paper plane at him.

“Boys, in.”

Everyone took their seats and opened their books. I don’t draw or do anything that’s not related to the class because, to be honest, Yates scares the living crap out of my soul. Biology is the only class in which I actually take notes of everything. I really don't understand why we take biology. I mean, yes, common knowledge, but is it really necessary? Who gives a crap about what the ever living  _fuck_ is the cell membrane made of and how molecules can go through it?

"Novak, what are the two options of transport between the inside and outside of the cell membrane of an animal cell?" said Mr. Yates. I was completely zoned out, so I looked at the board to see if anything said 'transport'. 

"Um... Passive and... Active transport...?" I said, as I had a mini panic attack.

"Actually, Mr. Novak, you are right. Anyway, as I was saying, Active transport is when the cell-" said Yates, as I tuned him out again and started writing what was on the board.

I hate biology so much...

***

"Apparently, Mr. Yates actually  _likes_ making fun of other people. Benny was talking to someone next to him and Yates made him say what he was saying out loud, or he would get a Saturday detention. One more, and he would get a suspension. So, he said what he was talking out with whoever he was talking to. Professor Yates has a some kind of 'lie detector', you know, and he can always tell when someone is lying. Benny actually told the whole conversation, and it was about a hookup he had. I really couldn't care less, but it was kind of interesting. After that he just smiled and continued with the class. Charlie, are you even listening? You asked what happened in biology!" 

She looked at me with a pair of anxious eyes. "What? Oh yeah, biology sucks, whatever, just look!" And I did. Dean was there. Ah, he looked gorgeous in his tight shirt. He was wearing his typical green undershirt and a pair of jeans.

Wait a second...

Those are _skinny jeans._

"Cas, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Charlie said, as she looked at me with a smile. Then, we both wiggled our eyebrows and....

Walked away.

He wasn't alone. Crowley was there too.

And he wasn't looking very happy.


	3. Punches and Philosophical Thoughts Under Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use degrees Ceslius, so in a part where it says 27 degrees, it's 80 Fahrenheit. And be warned, there's cutting in this chapter.

We were starting to back away slowly, but then Crowley started talking to Dean, who was surrounded by half the school.

"Hey squirrel! Don't you think it reeks gay around here?" said Crowley, with his annoying accent and an evil smirk. He smelled around, making everyone laugh.

"Squirrel, it's coming from your  _skinny jeans._ I thought that you were better than  _this, faggot_."

Dean flinched, frowning slightly and forming a fist with his right hand. 

"Crowley, I don't want to fight you. Look, I will leave you alone if you leave me alone, OK?"

Crowley lost his smile, and, like a snake, answered, "Oh, squirrel, I don't want to fight you. Why would you think that? I'm just an innocent student here, and I mean no harm! Actually, let me give you an 'I'm sorry' present." 

He then proceeded to punch Dean on the face. 

Charlie and I shared a face, and decided to stay where we were.

Dean turned tomato red. I wanted to see if Dean would punch back. I don't have the courage to punch Crowley. He would probably kill me on the spot if I did,  _which isn't a really bad idea..._

No, that would be very painful. 

Dean touched his nose, and saw his own blood pouring out of it. Looking at Crowley, Dean threw a punch back at him. But before the fight could get any worse, Mr. Yates, who happened to be on the Maths department, stopped the fight. 

"This isn't over Winchester! Mark my words, I will end this!"

Dean just walked away, brushing my shoulder. I stared at him walking down the hallway, with a dumbfounded face. Charlie had to pinch my cheeks to bring me back to earth. 

"Okkkaaaayyyy, I... W-what just happened?" Charlie said, with the same face I was doing.

"I... I don't--this is really weird di-did you hear wh-what he just said? And did you see those skinny jeans? They were relatively similar to mine..."

She just stared, and answered, "I... Think I did... And yes... they were kinda similar..."

While we just stared dumbfounded at the corridor, everyone had walked away and went to their next period. Charlie had to pinch my cheeks yet again to snap me out of it.

"Hey, I'm as shocked as you, but you're being obvious! Snap out of it!" She was right. Everyone, well, everyone who still remained, were staring at me.

"OK, let's just go to our next class, which is...?"

"Chemistry Cas, today we have all the sciences. Jeez, you know the whole schedule! Are you OK?" I glanced at her and said softly,

"Yes, I'm fine."

***

To be perfectly honest, I love Chemistry. It is a very interesting subject to me. Though it shouldn't, according to my father. 

_"Chemistry is just a way to deny your God. Stop studying it, you piece of shit! Read the bible instead, and give me that book!!"_

_"But sir, I have a test tomorrow..."_

_He looked at me sternly, and got closer. A little bit too close for my liking..._

_"I said, GIVE. ME. THE. GOD. DAMN. BOOK!"_

_Slap after slap, when he finished that sentence he proceeded to take my book and slam the door, with a muffled scream;_

_"I WISH YOU DIED IN THAT CRASH!"_

_I was hurt. Physically and emotionally. I cried. And cried. And cut too. I took one of my razor blades and cut through my tender skin. I did it over and over again, not having a care for the world. My skin was red and blood didn't stop pouring out of it. I decided there was too much blood. I went to the bathroom, and stayed in there. And cried some more. The one thing I liked, that ONE THING, my father had to ruin it forever. I did not want to pass out, so I decided to use some toilet paper to wrap around my wrists. Not the best idea, I know, but that's all I had._

_The next day I wore a sweater, though it was about 27 degrees outside. My brother took notice, but stayed silent on the ride to school. I got off, and made my way to school. I didn't do too good in that test, but my father was, let's say, pleased, even though that's and overstatement._

_Anyway, back to present day._

"Hey, sweater kid," said a teen sitting a couple of chairs over.

"... Yes?" I replied, unsure of what he wanted from me.

"I missed a couple of classes, can you give me your notes for the day?"

"Um, sure. I'll give them to you after this class is over."

He nodded, and continued to write what was on the whiteboard.

***

"Hey, sweater kid!" The same kid from before said.

"Can you not call me sweater kid? My name is Castiel."

He was baffled, and simply nodded.

"Okay, Castiel. My name is Kevin. Nice to meet you!"

"You too. You want my notes?"

He nodded again, and I handed him my notes.

He then said,"Thanks, man! I owe you one!" and he walked off.

He seemed nice. I think I've heard his name before, but I never really saw him much, apart from Calculus and Chemistry. I think I've seen him hang out with the Winchesters at some point, but not that much to be honest. But hey, at least he didn't call me a faggot, so that's good.

"What's up, Cas?" said Charlie, as she approached me. 

"Eh, same as usual. Except Kevin, this guy in Chemistry, asked for my notes, because he apparently missed some lessons."

She then raised a brow. "Asked? Or took?"

"It's okay, he actually asked for them. He even introduced himself to me, so that's a good thing."

She then smiled at me, and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. "That's great, Cas! I'm glad that he was nice to you!"

I grinned back, and nodded. We then walked to the courtyard in the middle of the school, and sat on the roots of a tree growing nearby. It was our free period.

"So, what do you want to do, you know, before the period is over?"

I just looked at her, then to the sky, and answered, "Nothing really, just look up and rest a little, I guess."

She then did the same, and laid on the ground. I laid next to her. We stayed like this, in silence, until she spoke.

"Hey, Cas..."

I turned my head to look at her, and raised my brows.

"Do you really think that you have a chance with Dean?"

I was taken by surprise with that question.

"... I... don't know... why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking... Aren't you just tired of liking him, knowing he won't like you back? I mean, I know there is a possibility, but I don't want you to get hurt thinking it's possible after today. 'No te ilusiones'. I learnt that in Spanish class today. It means-"

"Don't get your hopes up, I know. I've taken Spanish before, you know?"

"Yeah, I forgot about that... But just, think about it, okay?"

I looked down, and stood up. 

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I think we have to go, it's almost 12:05."

I held out my hand for her to grab on. She hesitated, but finally took it, as she stood next to me. 

"I guess I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" And with that, Charlie walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tbh I was stuck and I didn't know what to write. It has been years since I last touched this, so I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, here's the next part. dontbemadatmeplz


End file.
